StrikeForce Kitty 2
Strikeforce Kitty 2 is the second installment of Strikeforce Kitty, with a different system of levels and new outfits. Overview Terrain The damage of the traps is variable and the same in all terrains, depending on the maximum health of your kitten setting off the trap. *'Highlands', no traps *'Swamp', with spiked traps *'Northland', with traps as winter foxes with knives underground *'Forest', with bear traps *'Foxtown', with traps as explosions Fish count *Yellow - 1 fish *Blue - 5 fishes *Red - 10 fishes *Magenta - 12 fishes *Green - 14 fishes Fish may also heal your kittens if you have a costume with a "Treat kittens for collected fish +X" skill. All kittens heal X points regardless of the fish color. Bosses (spoilers) Warning: Spoilers! If you don't want to know what the boss is or know its strategy to defeat it, skip this section. 1: Foxzilla At the beginning, a metal form of Foxzilla (based on film adaptations of Godzilla) holds and destroys the actual Foxzilla (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) by using its beam-based breath. Your kittens will fight the metal Foxzilla. It has 600 health, with (in order) six rockets deals 5 damage to all kittens exposed to the blast, a laser cannon inflicting 7 damage to a single kitten, and the beam-based attack that deals 3 damage to all kittens caught in its beam. 2: Foxbazer (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) At the beginning, Foxbazer (based on Bowser, from the Mario game series) wakes up and eats a Super Mushroom (also from the Mario series) lying in front of him and turns into Super Foxbazer. The first thing to do is to let your kittens bump into Super Foxbazer's foot and jump to the platforms you passed before meeting Foxbazer. After jumping some platforms and bumping some rocks, you fight Super Foxbazer in the face. He has 2000 health, and his only attack, two giant fireballs, deal 12 damage each to a single kitten. 3: Glafox At the beginning, your kittens will arrive below a platform with a fox and a trapdoor/lever combo. In addition, a crate (known as a Weighted Companion Cube from the Portal video game series) will be dropped, and a hanging wooden construct will descend from a pulley. The objective is to attack the pulley. The pulley has 3000 health. There are two types of attacks: A blue portal appears in front of the pulley (below the construct), which one kitten can be teleported (and miss its melee attack) and come out from an orange portal back on the left and be dealt 9 damage from the fall/shift; and the other is that a crate falls down to the trapdoor, the fox pulls the lever, the crate falls again, a blue portal appears, crate passes through it, and comes out of an orange portal just below one of your kittens, dealing 14 damage (actually 2 "7" damage points) to the targeted cat. There is no boss to face in the Forest area. 4: Foxozord Currently, clicking the skull icon then playing it can glitch the game. Passing level 20 may help. Your fish collected in level 20 will not be counted when you fight this boss (even if you win). In Level 20 (Foxtown 4), jump to the platform above the two foxes (Clone and Darth father/Clone trooper and Darth Vader) then jump to the floor where the fox cloning machines are held. Your kittens will kick the glass window and proceed to the Foxking's throne room (The Foxking is carried from Strikeforce Kitty). At the beginning, the Foxking has a strange mecha behind him. The Foxking stands up his throne, teleports to the mecha, and five foxes wearing Mighty Morphin Power Rangers outfits fall down to the throne room, combining the mecha with their zords, creating the Foxozord. The Foxozord has 4000 health. The attacks are zord separations of the limbs (in order: yellow, blue, black, pink) dealing 16 damage each to all kittens. Once the zord is defeated, the Foxking comes out of the zord's torso and retreats to a blue portal nearby. "To be continued..." with a fox on the bottom right, then a scene in the submarine with your kittens celebrating victory with the three other cats and the king on the bottom left. Spoilers end here. For referencing Note: some characters have redirects to their proper Wikia article. Level 1 (Highland 1) Minion - Minion from the film Despicable Me, its sequel, and the upcoming film minions (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows use of teleport" Revenger - El Zorro, a popular character made into multiple films; "Speed up all kittens +1" Atom - Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atom), from the manga/anime series of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Cowboy B - Spike Bebop, from the anime/manga series Cowboy Bebop; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Vagrant - Himura Kenshin, from the manga/anime series Rurouni Kenshin (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +1" Kick - Kick Buttowski from the Disney XD series of the same name; "Breaks barriers" Thief - Aladdin, character from the film of the same name; "Shows invisible objects" Maiar - Sauron as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series; "Energy up all kittens +1" Level 2 (Highland 2) Daddy - Big Daddy from the Bioshock game franchise Fox - Naruto Uzumaki from the manga/anime series Naruto Plum - Sakura Haruno from Naruto Teacher - Kakashi Hatake from Naruto Judge - Judge Dread from the movies and comics of the same name Hatter - The Mad Hatter from the film Alice in Wonderland Fan - Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto 11 Prince - Zero/Lelouch from the anime series Code Geass Human - Finn from Adventure Time television series. Dog - Jake from Adventure Time Level 3 (Highland 3) Lara - Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider video games (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Italian - Ezio from the Assassin's Creed video game series Space hunter - Bobo Fett from the Star Wars franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Foundress - Haruhi Suzumiya from the light novel/anime series of the same name Berry-chan - Ichigo Kurosaki from the manga/anime series Bleach Droog - Alex from the movie A Clockwork Orange Boxer - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Walter - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bride - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Billy - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 4 (Highland 4) Frank - Frankenstein's Monster from various media based on the character by Mary Shelley Archer - Robin Hood from the Disney film of the same name Arny barbarian - Conan the Barbarian from the movies of the same name Arny 1000 - T1000 from the Terminator franchise Fly boy - Peter Pan from the Disney film series of the same name, and subsequent appearances in various Disney media Hook - Captain Hook from Peter Pan and its subsequent appearances Frederick - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sailor - Popeye from the comic/cartoons/films of the same name Sturdy - Bluto from Popeye Note: this set is not working (if equipped in full) in some versions. Oroku saki - The Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, Oroku Saki is his original name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 5 (Swamp 1) Winfield - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Redhead - Merida from the Disney/PIXAR movie Brave Hunter D - Vampire Hunter D from the novel/film/manga of the same name Typhoon - Vash the Stampede (The Humanoid Typhoon) from the manga/anime series Trigun P-turtle - Donatello/Donnie from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Y-turtle - Michelangelo/Mikey from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Friday - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) B-turtle - Leonardo/Leo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) R-turtle - Raphael/Raph from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 6 (Swamp 2) Boom-Boom man - Bomberman from the video game series of the same name Shadow - Ryu Hayabusa from the video games Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive H.G. Poter - Harry Potter from the book/film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Slowpoke - Slowpoke from the Pokémon game/anime/manga series Spark - The Flash from the DC Comics franchise of the same name Agent - Sam Fisher from the video game series/novel Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell '' Pitman - "Steve" skin from the game ''Minecraft Willy - Willy Wonka as appeared from the film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sparrow - Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Death - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 7 (Swamp 3) Mouse man - Mickey Mouse, a mascot of the Disney franchise Mouse girl - Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend, also a mascot of the Disney franchise Nya-Nya - the web sensation Nyan Cat, also known as Pop Tart Cat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, now includes a milk bottle as a weapon) Great vampire - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) 47 - James Bond from the film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Fire - Charmander from the Pokémon series W-Turtle - Squirtle from the Pokémon series Kpock - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Sirk - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Electro-rat - Pikachu from the Pokémon series Plant - Bulbasaur from the Pokémon series Level 8 (Swamp 4) Lun chi - Chun Li from the Street Fighter game series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Warrior lady - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Lowenbru - Peter Griffin from the cartoon sitcom television series Family Guy (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Blue girl - Marge Simpson from the cartoon/comedy television series The Simpsons (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bending Unit - Bender from the cartoon sitcom television series Futurama (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Ren - Ryu from Street Fighter (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Kyu - Ken from Street Fighter (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Crowbarman - Gordon Freeman from the first-person shooting game series Half-Life (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Guido - V from the graphic novel/film V For Vendetta (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Kevin - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 9 (Northland 1) Ashley - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) William - Fred Flinstone from the cartoon series The Flinstones Joseph - Barney Rubble from The Flinstones Elect - Neo from The Matrix film trilogy Right man - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Beggar - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Clown - The Joker from the Batman franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bat - Batman from the DC Comics franchise and media of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Warbler - Robin, also from the DC Comics franchise Batman Jew - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Bold-faced - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 10 (Northland 2) Chef will - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Indie - Indiana Jones from the film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Cook - Sanji from the manga/anime series One Piece Liar - Usopp from One Piece Waka-Waka - PacMan from the arcade game and recent Disney XD series PacMan and the Ghostly Adventures (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, plus a red Ghost as a weapon) Spartan - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Solidman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) 117 - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Hat - Monkey D. Luffy (or Straw Hat Luffy) from One Piece First Mate - Roronoa Zoro from One Piece Level 11 (Northland 3) Kurunir - Saruman (the White) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series Olórin - Gandalf (the Grey) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) ??? - Possibly the character shown in the teaser trailers for the new Star Wars movies due to the light saber with the hilt. Terry B - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Wonderman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, hair is a new addition here) Superwoman - (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, sword is a new addition here) Wade - Deadpool from the comics of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Gulo Gulo - Wolverine from the X-Men franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Mike - Beavis from the television sitcom cartoon Beavis and the Butthead Judge - Butthead from Beavis and the Butthead; "Mike" and "Judge" reference to the voice actor of both characters. Level 12 (Northland 4) Monocular - Cyclops from the X-Men franchise Metalman - Iron Man (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Captain - Captain America (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Cybercop - Robo-Cop from the movies of the same name Brown-chan - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter from the manga/anime series Sailor Moon Blue-chan - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon Edbrock - Venom from the Spiderman franchise Pit - Spiderman from the Spiderman franchise Blonde-chan - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the manga/anime series of the same name Purple-chan - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon Level 13 (Forest 1) Black death - Ryuk from the manga/anime series Death Note Executioner - Light Yagime/Kira from Death Note Old Macaque - Cranky Kong from the Donkey Kong franchise Macaque girl - Dixie Kong from '' Donkey Kong'' Note: this set is not working (if equipped in full) in some versions. Sweet Tooth - L Lawliet from Death Note White death - Rem from Death Note Knight - Dirk the Daring from the game series Dragon's Lair Cragman - Mega Man from the game series of the same name Gorilla - Donkey Kong from the franchise of the same name Macaque - Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong Level 14 (Forest 2) Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise of the same name Redhead - Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby Doo franchise Geek - Velma Dinkley from Scooby Doo Blond - Fred Jones from Scooby Doo Babe - Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo Starfish - Patrick Star from the Nickelodeon series SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge - SpongeBob SquarePants from the Nickelodeon series of the same name. Depot boy - Vault Dweller from Fallout Racer-X - Racer X from the film series Speed Racer Racer - Speed Racer from the film series of the same name Level 15 (Forest 3) Space G - Space Ghost from Hanna-Barbera Productions Ghostface - The Killer from the Scream franchise Disinfector - Dale Gribble from the King of the Hill franchise Ranger - Boomhauer from the King of the Hill franchise Triangle boy - Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill franchise Plumber - Mario from the game series/franchise of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Brer - Luigi from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Hairdresser - Bill Dauterive from the King of the Hill franchise Pickup-master - Hank Hill from the King of the Hill franchise Cherry - Princess Peach from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Level 16 (Forest 4) Grynt - Grunt from the Mass Effect series Zorah - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy from Mass Effect Vakarin - Garrus Vakarian from Mass Effect Anung - Hellboy from the franchise of the same name Cucumber - Piccolo from the Dragon Ball franchise Betzita - Vegeta from Dragon Ball Lawson - Female Commander Shepard from Mass Effect Sheperd - Male Commander Shepard from Mass Effect Master - Kame-Sennin (Master Roshi) from Dragon Ball Kakaroto - Goku (Kakarrot) from Dragon Ball Level 17 (Foxtown 1) Come here! - Scorpion from game series Mortal Kombat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Tundra - Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Ipkiss - The Mask from the movies of the same name Lizard - Reptile from Mortal Kombat Whiff - Tomas Vrbada/Smoke from Mortal Kombat Indigenous - Nightwolf from Mortal Kombat Lightning-guy - Raiden from Mortal Kombat Aldrin - Buzz Lightyear from the Disney/PIXAR film series Toy Story, references Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin, a astronaut in real life. Sheriff - Woody from Toy Story Green Light - ____ From Green Lantern Level 18 (Foxtown 2) Black sword - Guts from Berserk Hawk - Griffith from Berserk Nonag - Ganon from The Legend of Zelda franchise Twili - Twilight Princess from The Legend of Zelda franchise Uncle - Scrooge McDuck from various Disney media Neighbor - Totoro from My Neighbour Totoro Rinku - Link from The Legend of Zelda franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) notZelda - Sheik from The Legend of Zelda franchise NGE - Eva 01 from the manga/anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion Magnet-man - Magneto from the X-Men franchise Level 19 (Foxtown 3) Aran - Samus Aran from the Metroid franchise, as "Zero Suit Samus" in the Super Smash Bros. game series Nelly - Mechanic- R2D2 from Star Wars Translator - C3PO from Star Wars Shewshaka - Chewbacca from Star Wars Smuggler - Han Solo from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) ChebuRash - Cheburashka, an iconic Russian cartoon character Boat - Batou from the manga/anime franchise Ghost in the Shell Maj - Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell Level 20 (Foxtown 4) Power red - Red Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (the first of the Power Rangers franchise) Power pink - Pink Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Priest - Alexander Anderson from the manga/anime series Hellsing and its manga-closely-related anime Hellsing Ultimate Dracula - Alucard from Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate Power yellow - Yellow Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Flywalker - Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Clone - A Clonetrooper from Star Wars franchise Darth father - Darth Vader from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) Power black - Black Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Power blue - Blue Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alchemist - Edward Elric, the titular Fullmetal Alchemist, from the manga/anime series of the same name Fullmetal - Alphonse Elric, his brother, from Fullmetal Alchemist Artifact referencing (spoilers) *1 A box head: **Bold-faced-Level 9 (Northland 1) > Awesomo - *2 A gold ring: **Bride-Level 3 (Highland 3) > Uma - *3 A Dragon Ball from the manga/anime series of the same name: **Betzita-Level 16 (Forest 4) > Dragon man - Vegeta's ?? transformation **Kakaroto-Level 16 (Forest 4) > Dragon man - Goku's ?? transformation *4 An Energy Tank from the Mega Man series: **Cragman-Level 13 (Forest 1) > Tankman - *5: The Metroid from the video game series of the same name **Aran-Level 19 (Foxtown 3) > Iron lady - Samus Aran in her Power Suit *6 A Staff: **Warbler-Level 9 (Northland 1) > Grayson - *7 A Poké Ball (from Pokémon): **Fire - Level 7 (Swamp 3) > Monster level 2 - Charmeleon **W-Turtle - Level 7 (Swamp 3) > Monster level 2 - Wartortle **Electro-rat - Level 7 (Swamp 3) > Monster level 2 - Raichu, with an invisible projectile as a ranged attack **Plant - Level 7 (Swamp 3) > Monster level 2 - Ivysaur **Even though Slowpoke is a Pokémon, it cannot be combined with the Poké Ball. *8 A Diamond Pickaxe from the game Minecraft **Pitman - Level 6 (Swamp 2) > Notch - Full diamond armor (helmet, suit) and the Diamond Pickaxe *9 The Hyrule coat of arms (Triforce with wings) from The Legend of Zelda franchise: **notZelda - Level 18 (Foxtown 2) > Hyrule - Princess Zelda *10 A Shuriken: **Shadow - Level 6 (Swamp 2) > Gaiden - *11 A bottle cap with writing "Nuka Cola": **Depot boy - Level 14 (Forest 2) > Warrior brotherhood - *12 A strange construct (tool?): **Solidman - Level 10 (Northland 2)> Oldsolid - *13 A black hat: **Pit - Level 12 (Northland 4) > Black Pit - *14 The Seal of Naruto?: **Fox - Level 2 (Highland 2) > Flamfox - Naruto's ?? transformation *15 The Batman logo: **Bat - Level 9 (Northland 1) > Bryce - *16 A [http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Flower Fire Flower] from the Mario game series: **Plumber - Level 15 (Forest 3) > Mr. White - Fire Mario, can use fireballs as a ranged attack **Brer - Level 15 (Forest 3) > Mr. White - Fire Mario (not Fire Luigi), same as above, even though Fire Flower is used on Brer/Luigi, the costume is always appears as Fire Mario *17: The seven Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise **Hedgehog - Level 14 (Forest 2) > Gold Hedgehog - Sonic's super transformation as "Super Sonic" *18 The Mortal Combat Sign (Orb with a dragon): **Come here! - Level 17 (Foxtown 1)> Pupil of Shao Kahn - **Tundra - Level 17 (Foxtown 1) > Pupil of Shao Kahn - same as above (no matter who you equip the sign, the appearance is always the same) **Lizard - Level 17 (Foxtown 1)> Pupil of Shao Kahn - same as above **Whiff - Level 17 (Foxtown 1)> Pupil of Shao Kahn - same as above **Indigenous - Level 17 (Foxtown 1)> Pupil of Shao Kahn - same as above **Lightning guy - Level 17 (Foxtown 1) > Pupil of Shao Kahn - same as above *19 An Iron Man Armor: **Metalman - Level 12 (Northland 4) > Tincanman - *20 A cassette tape?: **Darth father - Level 20 (Foxtown 4) > Jedi - Anakin Skywalker (before he was Darth Vader) of the Star Wars franchise *21 A fire axe: **47 - Level 7 (Swamp 3) > Reverend -